


Kaizoku 4 : Fate of the Pirate Age

by ChaosDragon00



Category: One Piece, Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Ancient History, Gen, Goddesses, Gods, Magic, Marines, Pirates, Supernatural - Freeform, treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosDragon00/pseuds/ChaosDragon00
Summary: The tide had turned for the Monsoon Pirates as the Raijin continue to expand their power. Time is running out for the pirates to find the lost famed treasure of Captain William Kidd but will the Raijin destroy the pirates before the treasure could be found? Or will the pirates have to pay the ultimate price for the treasure that could change the future itself? R&R appreciated.





	1. Chapter 1

The Ghost of the Sea had entered the area of the ghost pirate who had spoke with Amy not long ago. 

The whole area gave Amanda the creeps and there was something powerful going on for their compass wasn’t working properly.

“Are you sure this is the right place?” Amanda asked her best friend.

“Yes this is where I had met him. He has information for us.” Amy smirked a little. 

Soon a voice spoke up “So the Monsoon Pirates had found me again as the tide changes.” 

“Who are you?” Amanda saw a figure of a man or what was left of him standing on what appeared to be a ghost ship.

“Don’t be afraid I’m not your enemy.” The spirit tried to reassure her. 

Amy spoke up “You are the spirit of Captain William Kidd aren’t you?” 

Amanda was shocked for here was the famed pirate that had been framed and hung because of it he had been a escape goat by his employer during his life. His treasure is what they girls had been looking for and now they are so close. 

“What do you know?” Amanda was all ears now for she wasn’t going to allow this to slip through her fingers.

“I am him and I have information where my treasure is hid. But why do you want it?” He was wondering on why these pirates wanted his treasure so bad. 

“It matters not just please give us something.” Amanda was losing her patience.

He nodded slightly “I told this girl here that you need the compass of piracy and there is only one in the world. Also you will need the map.” 

“We have the map where the vault is and the amulets as well. But we are on the clock for the marines are searching for an ancient weapon said to had been held in Atlantis.” Amanda didn’t know if the pirate knew any of that but she just wanted to tell him how much of a hurry they were in. 

The expression on the ghost pirate’s face changed to grim “They are fools that power is the reason that civilization fell in the first place. You must stop them from resurrecting the weapon at all costs if you value the world you live in.” 

“We will.” Amy told him for they already had allies on the trail of the marines led by the Thunder Lord himself.  
“So where do we find the compass?” Amy asked for she knew time was short and soon their ship will be back where it originally was. 

“Find a pirate and he will help you.” Soon the ghost was gone and their ship was back to it’s original destination. 

“Well let’s go.” Amanda got on the dial and called her allies for time was running out of time. 

At the same time Kisuke, Collin and Jewel had been on a mission to retrieve the Cursed Objects that had been stolen from them not too long ago. She picked up the transmission which she told them everything. 

Collin turned to Jewel “Go start gathering Intel, Kisuke and I got this.” Jewel sighed for she didn’t want to leave them but she trusted her former operatives. 

“Just be careful.” She warned as she made her way back to the shore line. It seemed she would have to hunt down a famed pirate.

Kisuke turned back to Collin “So how do we do this? The objects are locked up and we need a distraction.” 

Collin smirked “It’s a good thing you a ninja than.” He pointed to Kisuke’s bombs which his friend nodded. 

Kisuke saw the group of marines and he threw the bombs which smoke soon covered the whole area. “Hurry the smoke won’t last forever.” 

Collin and Kisuke killed those who had not been affected and soon they found the building they needed. Collin kept watch as his friend broke the lock but luck was not on their side. 

Collin felt a gun to his head and a voice spoke “Move ninja and I will kill him.” 

Kisuke sighed for his friend had been caught but he knew Collin trusted him “You made a mistake.” 

The voice laughed “Don’t think so just imagine the reward that I will get for your heads or if I brought you in alive.” 

Collin knew that they had bounties on them for they had made a name for themselves. 

The guy met Kisuke’s gaze “Now move both of you.” 

Collin smirked at his friend for right now they will play into their hands but when the time comes revenge will be sweet for both.

They only hoped that Jewel got to the ship and made her way to safety. 

The guard called for back up and the boys were taken to away. The marines are going to pay for everything and both of them secretly were worried about the girls. 

Meanwhile Jewel made it to the ship and she called her brother Wraith who was undercover on his own mission but he took the call. 

“Are you compromised?” He asked for if she had been than he would activate his back up plan. 

“No but I have a new mission apparently I have to hunt down a pirate who knows about the compass.” She told him. 

He knew than what she was talking about “Alright if you need anything just call.” He hung up which she just sighed. 

She had an idea on where the pirate might be and started her journey. 

Wraith turned to his two commanders “Any movement from the Raijin fleet?” 

“Not yet but Nathan is due to call in at anytime with information on the maps.” His commander Riva told him which he just nodded. 

The other commander Sabrina had scouted ahead and returned with a detail map of where the ships were located. But the Thunder Lord had not made his appearance yet. 

“We don’t know if he will show.” She told him. 

“Oh he will because he would want that power for himself. Just remain on guard and let me know if there is any change.” He told them and took his leave to go make sure the rest of his plan was still in place. 

Back on an marine occupied island Nathan and Esmerald had successfully evaded the marines especially the captain who had discovered them. They held the maps in their possession after they had to fight to get them. 

Nathan only hoped that Jewel’s group had successfully retrieved the Cursed Objects for time was running out. The Thunder Lord wanted that weapon and they were outgunned. But at least the Monsoon Pirates had allies who were thieves. 

“Get to the ship.” He yelled at her for they now had company again. 

Soon a shot rang out and he saw her hit the ground. “No!” These bastards are going to feel his rage now. He took out two grenades and threw them killing them instantly. 

He rushed to her side but it was too late. He felt guilt and anger hit him. 

“I’m sorry Esmerald.” He told her. 

He hurried and buried her knowing now that he will never fully recover from this. The only thing he could do to heal was to take revenge.

At the same time Arwyn and Astral had met up with some of the group that Arwyn had claimed she had belonged to. 

Astral wasn’t sure on what to expect but her friend gave her a reassuring smile “Astral this is Kate and Leo they are commanders and we are known as the OathBreakers.” 

Astral was surprised for she swore she heard that name before. “Wait I think I had heard of you.” 

“Well our group works like the Revolutionaries but we do more of the shadow missions.” Arwyn told her. 

“Nice to meet you all and was your brother one?” She knew that the topic was sensitive for Astral. 

“Yes Ardeth formed the group originally and was the first leader. Now that is on me.” She told her and she could hear the pain in her voice. 

“I’m sorry.” Arwyn didn’t mean to bring up that painful memory. 

“It’s ok but we have work to do.” Astral gave commands and the two commanders took off toward the buildings to get the weapons they came for. 

But as the mission finally went under way Arwyn had a bad feeling and soon an explosion rocked the area. 

The girls ran as fast as they could and luckily they saw the two commanders unhurt but Kate spoke up “It’s a trap.” 

Astral swore “Let’s go now!” 

They started making their way back to the cost but they were not alone. 

“Get those pirates.” A voice yelled and shots were fired.


	2. Ch.2

Wraith received the call from Nathan immediately “Did you get the maps?” 

Nathan tried to keep it together for he just lost someone close to him “Yes but Esmerald was killed in action. How is the fleet? Did the Thunder Lord make his move yet?” 

Wraith felt some guilt come over him for he knew that losing someone was hard. “I’m sorry and no I don’t know what he is waiting on.” 

Nathan found it odd that the Raijin had not made their move yet “I will see you soon.” He hung up hoping that the entire operation wasn’t a giant trap. 

At the same time in the New World the showdown between the Straw Hat Alliance and Akainu and his marines had been raging for awhile. 

“Luffy we should retreat.” Nami yelled. 

“No I will never surrender.” Luffy told her as he ready Gear 4 and was ready to finish this once and for all. 

“Luffy no!” Sabo and Ace both saw the look on Akainu’s face for they knew that he might end this fight by killing their younger brother. 

Ace and Sabo moved right as Akainu came in for his attack, Sabo knocked Luffy out of the way with his haki skill. Ace took the attack which Luffy screamed. 

Marco swore as he rushed in a fury and gave a full on haki kick at Akainu which sent him flying. 

“Ace!” Marco rushed to his side and Ace smiled at them. 

“Looks like I was reckless.” Ace told them which Sabo turned to Marco. 

“You need to hurry and carry him back to your ship. He needs medical attention.” Sabo only hoped they weren’t too late. 

Luffy in fury went after Akainu again for no one attacked his nakama let alone his brother. 

“Akainu you will pay for that!” Luffy got ready to gear up again. 

“Your existence is a sin and I will wipe this pirate age into extinction.” Akainu got ready to deal the killing blow but Luffy was knocked back and Shanks stood before him. 

“Go Luffy now.” Shanks ordered. 

 

Luffy noticed that Marco had already taken Ace back for treatment and he had to know how his brother was. 

“Shanks...” Luffy started but his mentor who had once saw him as a kid now was giving him orders. 

“Go Luffy now I got this.” Luffy decided he could trust him and he nodded. 

He turned to his allies “Retreat!” The alliance started pulling away from the battlefield. 

Luffy went to see his brother and noticed that Law was there already working on him. He was glad that Torao was a doctor. 

Sabo left to go meet up with Dragon and Luffy stood watch over his brother. He will have his revenge on the marines especially Akainu. 

Shanks meanwhile had been able to push back the marines but he knew that the Fleet admiral won’t give up. 

At the same time Collin and Kisuke were being held by an Raijin Assassin group who had spotted the wanted pirates by luck. 

“So do you have a plan?” Collin asked. 

“Yes but we just need the right time.” Kisuke gave his friend a smirk. 

“So I got two of the Monsoon Pirates in my possession. Tell me where is your captain?” The guy who was in charge asked. 

Collin turned serious “I will never tell you.” 

The guy hit him which Collin just laughed “Of all the things you want, you want the captain of our crew. How pathetic can you get?” 

“Shut up or I will put a bullet in you.” 

Collin countered “If you wanted to put a bullet in me you would had done so already.” 

Kisuke gave his friend a look as Collin was hit again. 

“Anytime now.” Collin mouthed which Kisuke made his move right than. He took out some smoke bombs and threw them at the group creating a distraction. 

The boys rushed to grab the box where the Cursed Objects were and started making their escape. 

At the same time Jewel had started searching for the pirate that held an object the Monsoon pirates needed. 

She had just contacted her brother and she hoped that he knew what he was doing. Everything seemed to be against them recently and she couldn’t help but have a bad feeling. 

All of the sudden in the distance she heard thunder and she knew that she had to move as quickly as possible because the area she was in had a history of bringing ships down. 

But when she thought her luck couldn’t get worse she heard canon fire which turned quickly drawing out the water amulet. 

“Who are you?” She ordered as the ship came close to hers. 

“I know who you are and I think you have information I want.” The voice told her. 

Jewel was skeptical and she was ready to use the amulet to wreck their ship and send them to their watery graves. 

Meanwhile Amanda and Amy just received word from their boyfriends that the Cursed Objects were in their possession. 

Amanda smiled a little for things were changing for the better “Meet us at Oakley Island.” 

“Roger that we will meet you as soon as we get the Raijin Assassin group off our tails.” Kisuke told her. 

“Just be careful.” Amanda told them and she hung up the dial.

The Raijin Assassin group were now on their trail again and it made the girls more worried. Maybe what they had been told before about them being wanted was more serious than they thought. 

As the girls started making their way to the island to meet up with the boys they suddenly heard a loud explosion next to their ship.


	3. Ch. 3

The ship that had attacked the Ghost of the Sea was Debbie who had been hunting the Monsoon Pirates for awhile now. 

“I finally found you.” Debbie yelled. 

Amanda smirked “I think it’s time we had a talk don’t you think?” She glanced at her best friend who nodded. 

“I agree these marines had been nothing but a pain.” Amy took out the fire amulet with a smirk on her face. 

“Surrender now.” Debbie was only going to give them one chance.

“Never!” Amanda nodded at her friend. 

“Goodbye.” Amy raised the fire amulet at the marine ship. 

She activated the fire amulet and it caught the marine’s ship on fire killing her. But the amulet wasn’t acting like it had enough power. 

“The fire should had been more intense.” Amy told her friend.

“We knew the magic had been running low for awhile now. I just hope we complete this mission before it’s too late.” Amanda hoped that their quest wouldn’t end in tragedy. 

“We have to meet up with the boys so we better get going before we loose those Cursed Objects again.” She told her. 

Amy set the course and soon they were on their way to the island. 

The same time Arwyn and Astral had luckily escaped with their lives from the marines but it put them on edge. 

“So do you think that the Raijin had been following our moves this whole time?” Arwyn asked. 

“Well the Thunder Lord is my uncle and I am the daughter of Morgan Red Scar who had been the pirate king.” Astral told her. 

“But why would your uncle want you dead?” 

“I betrayed him and my brother died protecting me.” Astral sighed for that memory was still painful for her. 

“I’m sorry for your brother.” Arwyn knew what it was like for her brother had just recently died.   
“I think we need to reunite with everyone and tell the Monsoon Pirates what is going on.” Astral picked up the dial and started calling the Ghost of the Sea. 

Amanda answered the dial immediately “Astral what is it?’ 

“We have a problem and we need to meet.” 

Amanda could hear the the urgency in her voice and glanced at her best friend who nodded. 

“Alright we are meeting the boys on Oakley Island show up there.” Amanda told her than hung up the dial.

Amy sighed “I don’t like this at all.” 

“I know and we haven’t heard from Wraith I just hope that his operation wasn’t revealed.” Amanda had a feeling that maybe they were on the path to destruction after all. 

“Let’s go.” Amanda wanted to reach the island as fast as possible. 

At the same time Nathan had just got to the meeting place and two of Wraith’s commanders who he had met only once were waiting for him. 

“I got the maps.” He told them. 

“Good Wraith is busy so we will take them.” Ciya told him. 

“Any word?” He asked. 

“None so far he’s keeping silent we believe he might be close to their plans.” Vex told him. 

Nathan nodded “Now you must understand that these maps must be protected at all costs.” 

“We know Nathan and we got intel that Amanda and Amy are on their way to meet up with the Shadow Walkers in order to retrieve the Cursed Objects.” Vex revealed. 

Nathan smiled for he was happy to hear his sister was still alive. “Good I won’t get involved with that right now. I want to see Wraith.” 

Ciya nodded slightly “Alright hurry.” She led him to the ship for their base of main operations wasn’t too far away. 

Kisuke and Collin meanwhile had arrived on Oakley Island and had been making sure the location was safe. 

“No sign of the marines here.” Kisuke spoke up. 

“Thank goodness.” Collin had hoped that their luck was beginning to change. 

Collin got a fire going and they were able to finally get a little time to relax and plan. 

Kisuke handed him some food and they sat there in silence for a moment. “I’m glad the girls are alright.” 

“It had been awhile since we had seen them and things had became chaotic.” Collin sighed for this whole quest had been a complete nightmare. 

“We need to stop the Raijin and Blackbeard.” Collin had still to take his revenge. 

Kisuke gave him a look “Well if you want Blackbeard than are you going to search for him?” 

Collin wasn’t sure if he had really want to go in search of that bastard and risk Amanda’s life doing it. He loved her but he wasn’t sure about that sacrifice.

“I’m not sure.” He whispered. 

On the other side of the ocean Jewel had been staring down someone she thought she would not see again.

“It’s been years Adrian Cortac son of an aristocrat turned pirate. Last I had heard of you, you had interrupted the East India Trading company import.” She told him. 

“Jewel how has the Shadow Walkers been? I had heard that you lost many operatives including your twin. Than you had been reunited with Wraith.” He smiled.

“Enough of your game what do you want?” She didn’t trust him but she knew the reason now he had found her.

“I came in search of news of Amanda and I had heard that she is an infamous pirate captain now just like her parents had been. I know you know where she is.” Adrian had a long history with her family since his own parents had known hers. 

“I won’t tell you.” Jewel was no fool. 

Adrian sighed “Fire.” 

Soon Jewel’s ship was hit and he smirked for he knew that Jewel won’t be easy to kill. 

“I didn’t come to kill you. Tell me where she is.” He asked again.

“No I will never sell out my friends.” He had heard the voice from the nearby island. 

He jumped ship and made his way to the island.


	4. Ch.4

Wraith had been looking over some of the intel he had received from his commanders. 

When all of the sudden his commander Zia had rushed into his office “Nathan is here to see you.” 

Wraith wasn’t expecting company outside of his own people and his sister but he knew this must be important “Let him in.” 

Nathan than walked in “Well I see you had been busy.” 

“I take it the mission went well.” He looked up from the paperwork to give him his full attention. 

“Yes it had.” Nathan took the maps out and gave them to him. 

Wraith looked them over and after a minute he sighed “Now we have to beat them to the location.” 

“We have more work to do and I will leave now to gather intel.” Nathan wanted for this to end as much as everyone else.

Wraith nodded “Zia and Rylie will go with you.” 

Nathan left with two of the Revolutionaries in hope they will be able to get to the location before the Thunder Lord.

Meanwhile it was mid afternoon when the girls had arrived on Oakley Island and at the same time Arwyn and Astral did as well. 

Kisuke and Collin were both glad to see everyone. 

“We missed you all.” Collin smiled and Amanda gave him a quick kiss. 

“I missed you too.” 

Amy did the same with Kisuke and soon all of them were gathered around the fire. 

“The Cursed Objects are safe at the moment.” Collin told them. 

“That’s good but we have another problem.” Astral spoke up. 

Amanda had a bad feeling overcome her like whatever is about to be revealed will change everything.

“What is the problem?” Amanda asked. 

Astral took a sip of her coffee and met her gaze “We might be in more danger than we realized.” 

Jewel was busy at the moment on the island of Yami Yami which according to legend had endless night and danger. 

She knew what she was getting into but she had to lure Adrian onto the island for she wasn’t going to allow that scum to go after her friend.

“So you want Amanda for some reason. What is the reason?” 

A voice came from not so far behind her “I knew her parents and she knew mine. Our parents were partners sort of speak. I just want to talk to her.” 

Jewel scoffed “Please I doubt that.” 

“You believe whatever you want but I know the Raijin are hunting all of you including the Monsoon Pirates.” Adrian drew closer. 

Jewel smirked for he had just walked into a trap of hers and soon she heard him curse out loud. 

“Don’t ever underestimate me or my friends.” Jewel told him with a smile. 

“Let me go.” He was not happy for he will now get his revenge. 

“No and now I have a mission to complete so just stay there out of the way. Come to me again or near my friends than I will kill you.” She gave him a serious threatening look. 

She quickly made her way to the shore where the ship was. She called her brother immediately. 

He picked up “Jewel are you alright?” 

She tried to keep an even tone but he could tell that she was a little shaken and she explained everything to him. 

“I can send some of my operatives to watch him.” He told her. 

“Good idea and I’m sorry...” She started but he immediately cut her off. 

“It’s not your fault Jewel just let me know if you need me again.” He hung up and she could tell that maybe their sibling relationship was going to be alright. 

She left the island and set sail once again.It wasn’t long until she saw some of the Revolutionary ships in the distance. 

“Good job brother.” She felt proud and just hope that Adrian haven’t escaped yet.

At the same time The Thunder Lord had been gathering intel on the Revolutionaries led by Wraith and he was successful.

One of the leaders of the Assassin Group came forth “My lord we had just gotten word that they are in possession of the Atlantin maps.” 

He smirked for this was the chance to get back to those thorns in his side and he also was close to discovering the whereabouts of the Cursed Objects again. “Excellent job Troy send out your team and destroy them.” 

He gave his bow and left the command center “Soon the whole plan will be in place and no one will stop me not even those pirates.” 

Troy gathered his team and set out to the coordinates of the camp. They won’t know what will hit them for darkness will be their ally. 

“Get into position and wait.” He ordered as he watched the camp from below.


	5. Ch.5

Amanda waited for Astral to continue “So what makes you think we are in more danger than before?” 

She glanced at Arwyn “Well we think that the Thunder Lord had been tracking all of us with his shadow group of Assassins. I mean they seem to know our plan and than ambush us.” 

“It’s true because our recent encounters had been no coincidence.” Arwyn saw the expression change on Amanda’s face. 

“Maybe we need to tell Jewel and Wraith to look for a new way to encode our messages than.” Amanda had told them but she wasn’t sure if that would work either. 

“What is our next move?” Collin asked. 

“We have to find a way to use the Cursed Objects.” Amanda told them which all of them were surprised.

“What do you mean use them?” Amy never thought that they could actually be used in battle.

“We need to go back to Delphi and see the Oracle again. She might be able to provide the answer. But first we need to hide the objects again and I want Astral and Arwyn to go see Wraith.” Amanda hoped that this plan will work. 

“Collin and Amanda can go see the Oracle of Delphi again while Amy and I will find a place to hide the objects from the Raijin.” Kisuke turned to Amy who nodded in agreement. 

“Fine than we will meet up after. I want Wraith to know everything and to give him a warning that our plans might be compromised.” 

Astral and Arwyn left right away with Kisuke and Amy following after loading up the Cursed Objects on the smaller ship. 

“Be careful.” Amanda yelled as the Ghost of the Sea started it’s returned voyage back to Greece. 

At the same time Wraith had an uneasy feeling and he walked out to see his operatives and his commanders hard at work. 

It had been almost a week since they had set up camp and there was no news on the Raijin’s whereabouts. 

“Any news?” He asked. 

Commander Eriya spoke up “No news yet sir.” 

He glanced around the perimeter “Keep an eye out I suspect we might be compromised.” 

He turned to return to his work when all of the sudden there was a loud explosion and someone yelled. 

“We are under attack!” 

Wraith knew his gut was right “Everyone fight!” 

He pulled out his gun and he heard a laughter next to him “So this is the infamous Revolutionary.” 

Wraith smirked “I see the dog had finally came and it will bring me great pleasure to kill you.” 

“You are finished and so are the Shadow Walkers.” Troy taunted him. 

Wraith laughed “You wish.” 

As the fighting continued between them meanwhile Arwyn and Astral were on their way to the island. 

“I hope we aren’t too late.” Astral had a bad feeling. 

“Wraith can hold his own until we get there if he was in trouble.”Arwyn tried to reassure her. 

All of the sudden a loud crash was heard and they turned to see who had fired at them. 

Arwyn knew who it was “We got company.” 

Astral tried to maneuver their ship out of range of the enemies cannon fire. “We have to fight back. Any ideas?” 

Arwyn turned to her “Go ahead I will buy you time.” 

Astral didn’t like this at all “I don’t think...” 

“Go now. I know what I’m doing go while you can.” Arwyn drew her weapon for she will fight with everything she got.

“Be careful.” She warned her as she watched her friend jumped on to the enemies ship. 

“So I can finally bring down the OathBreakers once and for all.” The girl smirked. 

“The only one who will die today is you.” Arwyn attacked her but she dodged it easily.

“I am Cresta of the remaining Rogues and all of you had been nothing but a pain the Thunder Lord’s side.” She countered attack. 

“So the truth is finally out for we had suspected for quite sometime on what the Rogues were up to but we didn’t have any hard evidence.” Arwyn had to survive and get this information to her allies as soon as possible. 

Back with Jewel she just intercepted a distress signal from her brother Wraith and she got on the dial immediately.

“Wraith are you alright?” She got static as a response. 

She tried again and asked again which soon she got a reply “Don’t worry about me just continue with the mission.” 

She wanted to turn around to help him but soon she got another message from Astral “Jewel I’m almost to your brother’s location so go ahead with your mission.” 

She felt relief overcome her “Thank you Astral.” 

She hung up the dial and continued on her mission. 

Back on the Yami Yami Island Adrian had escaped from the Revolutionaries by killing them and he knew that going through Jewel had been a mistake. 

“I’m not the enemy but they treat me like one. I will have to find another way to talk to Amanda.” He glanced up at the sky and conditions were good still. 

He stole the ship and started his journey maybe he could eavesdrop on the channel that the Revolutionaries use to get some intel. 

At the same time Sabo had met with Dragon and told him everything. 

Dragon’s expression told him that this was more serious than he realized. “Get back and help Sabo, Akainu will not give up.” 

“Understood.” Sabo glanced at Koala who nodded and they soon left. 

Meanwhile Akainu had been on the track of the Straw Hat Alliance after their escape thanks to Shanks. 

“Looks like I will get my revenge on Roger’s son after all. This time they won’t escape.” 

On the island Law had been treating Ace and so far the fire user had not awaken. 

“Will he make it?” Luffy asked. 

Law knew what it was like to loose someone you cared about and wasn’t going to lie to him “I don’t know it’s up to him.” 

All of the sudden one of Law’s crew came rushing in as an explosion was heard from nearby.


	6. Ch.6

Nathan was on his mission for Wraith hoping to get access to some of the Raijin plans in order to keep ahead of them. 

But his mind couldn’t help but think back to his ally Esmerald and it made him feel guilty that he couldn’t had done more to save her. Let alone confess his feelings for her since he really did like her. 

He shook his head for that was now in the past and he had to move on. All of the sudden he intercepted a message from the Revolutionaries. 

“Just stay on mission Jewel...” He heard Wraith’s voice and was curious on what was going on. 

“Jewel come in this is Nathan.” He talked through the dial. 

“Nathan thank goodness you are alright. Wraith came under attack but he has most of his operatives engaging the enemy. Just stay on your mission like he told me.” She told him.

He wanted to turn the ship around to go help them but he knew Wraith can take care of himself. “Roger that. Do you have any news from the others?” 

“Yes your sister Amy and Kisuke had separated from Collin and Amanda for they each have their own missions that need to be done.” 

Nathan sighed “Good glad that she is doing good.” He hung up the dial than. 

Back with Wraith he and his operatives finally killed all of the Raijin Assassins and they were safe for now. 

“Are the Atlantin maps safe?” He asked. 

“Yes sir we were lucky.” A operative named Paul told him. 

Wraith wasn’t sure if he would call it luck but for now he had to move his base. “Everyone prepare to leave.” 

As everyone scattered to move the base he kept an eye out for the enemy stragglers. Something was very wrong and he will discover what it is before he looses everyone he cared about.

At the same time Jewel was continuing her mission and she stopped at a port to gather supplies. 

She knew the marines were most likely on the island and she made sure she had the earth amulet with her. Though she could tell that the magic has drained drastically.   
She went to the market and picked up what she needed when all of the sudden she heard someone from behind her which she drew her dagger for she didn’t want to use the amulet unless absolutely necessary. 

“Fancy seeing you here Jewel.” A voice spoke up. 

She felt a hand on hers keeping her dagger at bay “Who are you?” 

The voice laughed “You don’t remember me do you?” 

Jewel turned slowly to see who it was and a look of shock overcame her. “I thought you were dead.” 

The voice smiled “I’m not dead Jewel, it’s been years but here I am.” 

She didn’t know what to think or say at this point but she found it a little odd to see him after so many years especially since she had no contact with him.

Meanwhile Astral and Arwyn arrived to find Wraith and his operatives in a chaotic state. 

Wraith greeted them “I was waiting for your arrival.” 

“What happened here?” Astral asked. 

Wraith motioned them away from the others and when they were out of earshot of the others he spoke up “Raijin Assassins.” 

Arwyn and Astral both were shocked “We suspected that our plans had been compromised.” Arwyn told him.

Wraith nodded “I have news for you come let’s go to my temporary headquarters, sorry for the chaos we are in the process of relocating.” 

They sat down and he offered them food and drink. After a few minutes Astral broke the silence “So are the maps safe?”

“Yes for now. But we think that the reason we took heavy fire was because they know that as well.” 

At the same time Collin and Amanda were getting close to Greece and she only hoped that they will get answers they seek. 

She still remembered the last time that they saw the Oracle and it helped them with the finding of the amulet. 

“Are you alright?” Collin asked. 

“I’m fine I’m just having a sense of deja vu.” She told him. 

He had a look of concern on his face “You know you don’t have to act strong in front of me. If something is really bothering you, you know you can tell me.”

She sighed for she knew a lot has happened to them especially to her and Collin. “I’m just worried...” 

He nodded slightly waiting for her to continue. 

“I’m worried for us and for our friends. Everything has changed and I don’t know if..” She couldn’t finish the sentence but he knew what she meant.

He pulled her into an embrace “Nothing is going to happen I promise.” 

She felt safe at that moment and it had been a long while since they had seen each other. “You can’t promise anything.” 

“I can promise to make sure that you are going to be alright.” He told her. 

She smiled a little “Thank you.” 

All of the sudden a strange mist appeared out of no where. “Well this brings back memories.” 

“We must be getting close.” Collin had pulled away and took his position. 

Soon a voice came from the mist “You seek answers where the fates of all are in balance.” 

“Who are you?” Amanda asked. 

Something supernatural was going on and it felt familiar.


	7. Ch.7

Jewel was shocked as he grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. She thought that she was in a dream.

“It is you Zander I thought that you were killed back than.” She whispered for it was hard for her to believe that her old boyfriend was alive. 

“I know and I’m real sorry that I had been missing for so long. So much happened after that day and I had created a resistance to fight back the marines who had destroyed my home.” 

He knew that there was not a chance that she would believe him but he had hope that things could pick up for them again. 

“I believe you I had lost my twin brother and I had just reunited with my older brother Wraith. The marines had been ruthless.” She still felt the pain of that loss. 

“I’m sorry.” 

She pulled away and saw they had company “We have to go now.” 

“Stop pirates or I will shoot you where you stand.” The girl yelled. 

“Raijin scum.” Zander took out his gun and shot at them which he killed one. 

Jewel pulled him toward safety as they ran for their lives. “Talk about deja vu.” 

He smiled and reloaded his gun than turned and fired again “I’ll say and it looks like that you are still famous.” 

At the same time Nathan had came across a marine HQ on a small island. “Well this looks interesting.” 

He had to figure out a way to get on to that island without being seen and soon he found an inlet. 

He made sure there weren’t any marines guarding the area than he landed his ship and made his way toward the HQ.

“I wonder what they are hiding in here.” He hoped that the inventory that was here will help them in their fight. 

All of the sudden he heard someone behind him and he drew his gun ready to defend himself when he saw who it was. 

“Killian what are you doing here?” He asked his fellow ally. 

“Wraith had us watching the island for awhile now and I saw you just landed.” He told him. 

Nathan sighed for he should had known that Wraith wasn’t going to take anything to chance. 

“We wait for night than we storm the HQ.” Nathan told him the plan which he nodded in agreement. 

At the same time in the New World Akainu had sent Kizaru and Aojiki out looking for the latest coordinates of the Worse Generation. 

Luffy and the others had help escaping them thanks to Shanks but Akainu wasn’t going to give up especially his quest to destroy Roger’s bloodline. 

“My grandson sure is something.” Garp laughed. 

“This is no laughing matter Garp, your grandson had created enough havoc and you shouldn’t be proud of that. Not to mention your son Dragon.” Sengoku told his old friend. 

Sengoku had retired as Fleet Admiral but he still kept his ears and eyes open on what goes on within the World Government.

“Don’t worry so much Sengoku.” Garp told him. 

Garp knew that Luffy had pretty shown that the World Government was weak and he also knew Akainu would not let that stand either. 

He just hoped Ace was alive because he truly cared for him deep down. 

Kidd and Luffy meanwhile had been waiting for Ace to wake up. 

“How long?” Kidd asked for he was growing inpatient. 

“Who knows Eustace ya I had done all I can.” Law told him and Luffy kept his watch over his brother because he felt responsible. 

All of the sudden Killer came into the med bay and Kidd asked “What is it?” 

Killer pointed outside and Eustace rushed out with Law following him. 

“We got marines.” Kidd was itching for another fight. 

“You should go draw them away from us Eustace ya because Ace is not awake and Luffy will not leave his side to fight.” Law told him. 

Kidd grinned “Good I had been wanting revenge.” 

He gathered his crew and went back to his ship. Soon he had set out to intercept the marine admirals. 

Luffy nodded to his crew to go aid them which there was no argument. The Straw Hats left on the Thousand Sunny to help their allies. 

Soon a cannon ball splashed alongside the submarine. It seemed like the Heart Pirates were under attack as well. 

“Bepo take charge.” Law told him.

Bepo and the others entered battle stations and Luffy stood ready to defend his brother as marine ships came upon them.


	8. Ch. 8

Amy and Kisuke meanwhile had been on the journey of hiding the Cursed Objects again from the Raijin.

“Do you think we should keep hiding them?” Amy asked. 

Kisuke knew that every time they had hid them they were always found by the enemy and the first time a group of vampires had them but they were all dead now. 

“I don’t know to be honest.” Kisuke told her. 

“Magic and chaos it brought us nothing but trouble. I miss the easy life.” Amy wished thing could go back to the way it had been. 

“Than you would had never met up with your brother.” Kisuke reminded her. 

“That was unexpected but I’m glad that I’m not alone.” 

Kisuke walked up next to her and put his arm around her “We are going to be ok.” 

She only hoped that he was right than she thought of something “What if we seek someone wise out to help us?” 

“Who?” Kisuke gave her a curious look. 

“Magic user maybe...” Amy knew Magnus was gone but there had to be others like him out there. 

Kisuke sighed “Well it’s worth a look.” 

All of the sudden the earth and fire amulets lit up and it suddenly created a beam in front of them.

“Looks like they are guiding us to where we should go.” Kisuke glanced at her. 

“Figures.” Amy sighed knowing now they had no other choice. 

They stirred their ship in that direction and Amy hope it wasn’t a trap.

At the same time Arwyn and Astral had been helping Wraith when they came under attack. 

“You thought you could get away from me well you are wrong.” Cresta smirked. 

“Damn we thought we had killed you all.” Arwyn spoke up. 

Wraith came up than “Need help ladies?” 

“No we got it you just need to get out of here.” Astral told him. 

Cresta laughed “The daughter of the former pirate king it will be an honor to kill you.” 

Astral laughed “You can try.” 

The fight started and Wraith yelled for everyone to finish their mission of moving their base. He hoped that there weren’t any more Raijin coming his way. 

At the same time Adrian had stopped off at a town but it wasn’t like most towns. This one is home to informants and many other people with skills that could be useful.

He made his way to a tavern and inside he found who he was looking for “It’s been awhile.” 

“I wish I could say it was a pleasure but I’m not one for formalities.” She told him. 

“I know that and I’m only here for some information.” He picked up his ale and drank some. 

“You haven’t change at all so you know I require gold for the exchange.” She wasn’t a fool for she lived off of selling information for money. It was the only way she could survive.

He slid the patch over to her and he leaned forward slightly so they weren’t overheard “I need information on the Monsoon Pirates.” 

She smiled for this was a topic that she had plenty of information on. 

“Double payment or no intel.” She had risked her life for this and she needed to be well rewarded. 

He sighed and slid more gold across the table “Now tell me what you know.” 

She smirked a little and handed the intel over “This will help you but remember our deal.” 

“I remember.” He stood up and went to the other side of the tavern for some privacy. 

She took her leave than for she had another mission. 

He knew that things will change for the pirate alliance “Got you.” 

Now he just had to meet Amanda for sure and he needed someone to give him the current whereabouts of the pirates. 

He picked up the dial and the voice on the other end “Adrian it’s been awhile.” 

“I need your help.” 

The voice on the end of the line “I’m listening.” 

At the same time Amanda and Collin had ran into some familiar beings “You seek answers.” 

“Yes I do.” Amanda spoke up though she couldn’t see the beings. 

“Go straight ahead for you are safe now. The Oracle will see you for destiny had chose you.” 

Collin gave her a worried look “That doesn’t sound ominous at all.” 

They landed the ship at port and got off. “While we are here we need to be extra careful. There could be marines here.” Collin reminded her. 

“Just keep your eyes opened and also while we are here we need supplies.” She reminded him as they started their journey to the Temple of Delphi like they had so long ago. 

But little did they know they were being followed.


	9. Ch.9

The climb up to the Temple of Delphi was easy just like it had been before. 

“I hope that the Oracle can help us because the Summer Solstice is coming up quick.” Amanda told him.

“I’m sure she can since she had helped us find the Cursed Object as well.” Collin reassured her. 

“You two won’t reach the Temple alive.” The voice from behind them caught them off guard. 

Amanda and Collin both nodded slightly than turned with guns drawn at their stalker. 

“Who are you?” Collin asked. 

“I’m someone you don’t want to mess with pirate.” The figure had a hood up and some kind of a symbol around their neck. 

“You are from an ancient order right?” Amanda asked for being a history lover she was now curious. 

“Why should I tell you anything?” 

Amanda glanced at Collin than back at the figure “We don’t have time because the Summer Solstice is almost upon us.” 

The figure didn’t respond at first and than it turned it’s head toward the other direction which the pirates realized they were outnumbered but they had amulets on their side. 

The figure put it’s hood down “I’m Illvania and we have to talk.” 

Amanda knew things were go their way even if they had to fight “Alright we are listening.” 

Meanwhile Jewel and Zander had been on their mission which she was glad to have an extra pair of eyes not to mention back up. 

“So what is it are you after?” He asked. 

“Looking for a pirate who has a famed compass.” 

He gave her a skeptical look “I doubt that is all to the story.” 

“Well it’s a long one but pretty much we are helping the Monsoon Pirates find the famed treasure of Captain William Kidd.” 

He understood than “You do realize that the treasure is one that had never been found.” 

“I believe in them and it would be great if you came along with me and helped me.” She hoped that he would join their mission. 

He smiled “I would help you and maybe a long the way I might find what I am looking for.” 

She wondered on what that could be but just let it go for now. 

Soon the weather started to turn for the worse 

“We better find land.” She didn’t like how the sky looked. 

“I can take the helm for now don’t worry I won’t let us drown or crash.” He gave her a reassuring smile. 

“In that case I will get us something warm to drink.” She made her way to the cabin and once at the door she turned back. 

“I’m glad I found you again.” 

He gave her a smile “I’m glad too.” 

She entered the cabin and reemerged a few minutes later handing him some warm coffee. 

“Thanks.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

Jewel couldn’t help but feel like something bad was heading their way. 

Meanwhile in the New World, Kizaru and Aokiji were in a battle against part of the Mugiwara Alliance. 

“We have to stop them now.” Nami yelled. 

“We need Luffy.” Usopp told Zoro. 

“We are fine without him.” Zoro replied as he attacked.

“So scary.” Kizaru counterattacked but the attack was stopped by Zoro’s sword. 

Kidd was smirking as Law entered the battle field “Kidd ya we need to team up.” 

Kidd couldn’t stand Law but he knew he was right if the entire alliance was going to survive. 

“You take right side and I will take left side.” Eustass yelled. 

“Don’t tell me what to do Kidd ya.” Law attacked and Kidd smirked. 

The battle raged on and Luffy stood watch over Ace hoping that he would wake up soon. 

“Ace please wake up.” Luffy only wished that Sabo was here for he knew what to do. 

Marco at the same time was on the way to the position of the Straw Hat Alliance and so was Sabo. 

Their main goal was to stop the two admirals before their hope of bringing down Akainu was destroyed. 

Back with Wraith, Arwyn and Astral they were still fighting and they were outnumbered. 

“We need a plan.” Astral yelled. 

Wraith who had been closest to her “Split up and lure them away we will take care of them that way.” 

Arwyn didn’t like the idea but they had no other plan “Fine we meet up on the next island.” 

“Orion Island it is.” Astral told them.

Cresta laughed “None of you will leave this island alive.” 

Astral punched her in the face “I think you got it all wrong.” 

Wraith and Arwyn had split from her and Astral hoped that her friends will get off the island alright and the Atlantin map was safe. 

Astral shot Cresta and made her escape. 

But soon explosives went off all over the island and it threw her to the ground.


	10. Ch.10

Kisuke and Amy had entered in unfamiliar area. The fog reminded Amy of what had happened in the past. 

“Nothing ever good comes from seeing fog.” Amy spoke up. 

“I hope whatever this is and where ever these two amulets are leading us won’t be a trap.” Kisuke told her for that was his main concern. 

The power of the amulets seemed to amplify as the beams of magic got brighter “We must be getting close.” 

“You pirates aren’t welcome here.” A voice from the fog suddenly startled them. 

“We are sorry for trespassing but these amulets led us here.” Amy felt ridiculous talking to no one but a voice. 

“Why are you here?” The voice grew louder. 

“We seek answers and possibly an ally.” Kisuke glanced at Amy who was on edge like he was. They had no idea what to expect. 

Soon an old man appeared before them but they both sensed something was different and the way the amulets were reacting they thought right. 

“Who are you?” Amy asked as she ready to defend herself. 

“I’m a famous Druid that had been guarding this area for centuries watching humanity and awaiting the return of Britain’s King.” He answered. 

Amy tried to think on who this person could possibility be and after a few minutes she realized on who it was and groaned a little “Wonderful Amanda would of loved this if she was here.” 

Kisuke gave her a confused look which before Amy could answer him the Druid did. “I’m Merlin.” 

Kisuke was in shock “You mean from the King Arthur myth?” 

Merlin’s expression changed slightly “I’m no myth boy.” 

Meanwhile Wraith had been rushing toward the area where the explosions occurred “Arwyn, Astral.” He yelled out their names hoping to get a response.

He didn’t hear anything and he hoped they weren’t dead. He kept running until he heard a gunshot next to him. 

He stopped suddenly when a figure appeared from the wood line “So the revolutionary leader of the assassination group is still alive.” 

Wraith drew his gun and anger overcame him “It was you, you traitor!” 

The figure laughed “Yes I had led the marines here in hope to rid the world of you and your group. Also the extermination of the OathBreakers.” 

Wraith felt anger overcome him “You are a coward if you wanted to face me than do it face to face.” 

“Why do you think I sought you out now? I came to finish the job.” The figure raised his gun and Wraith done the same. 

There was now a stand off between the two of them.

Astral at the same time was looking for Arwyn still hoping that her friends were ok. They should had moved the base sooner but whoever had done this she will make sure they will pay.

“Arwyn please.” She was starting to loose hope that her friend was alive. 

Soon she came across the area and found her. “Arwyn!” 

She rushed to her and checked for a pulse but it was too late. Astral felt a wave of emotions overcome her. “I will avenge you.” 

She knew that Wraith would want to hear about this so she quickly buried her than ran to find him. 

She also knew that Amanda and the others would have to know and also tell them there had been a traitor in their mists the whole time. 

It wasn’t long until she came across two figures locked in a showdown “Wraith.” 

He glanced her way “Astral I’m glad you are safe.” 

She sighed “Arwyn is dead.” 

Wraith’s anger just exploded and he turned to his opponent “You bastard!” 

The opponent smirked “One down two to go.” 

Astral rushed him knocking him to the ground and she drew her gun just as they hit the ground. She aimed for his head “You will pay for what you had done.” 

Wraith stopped her than “Astral wait I have a more important mission for you.” 

She knew that Wraith wanted revenge as much as she did. She sighed and removed the gun from the traitor’s head. 

Wraith handed her a piece of paper and nodded at her. 

She gave him a look which he couldn’t decipher “Be careful.” She took off than with the mission in hand. 

The traitor laughed “She can’t run forever, her uncle the Thunder Lord wants her dead.” 

Wraith wasn’t worried “I think you should be more concerned about yourself. Now who sent you Rex?”

Rex smirked “You will die real soon.” 

Wraith hit him with the butt of his gun “No games answer the question.” 

As Astral started her mission to get off the island and head to the meet up location on Orion Island, meanwhile Adrian had left the tavern and stopped by the headquarters of his contact that was on the other side of the island.

“You better have a good reason to be here.” The contact named Cleo ushered him in. 

“Actually I do since you helped me with some of the intel on the Monsoon Pirates, I want to ask is there for me to get a hand on the famed Kidd Treasure?” 

She stopped what she was doing and met his gaze curious “Why would you be interested in that intel?”

Adrian smiled “I’m wanting to make a name for myself.” He knew he was known in some parts of the world but he wanted to be immortalized. 

Cleo glanced around to make sure they were alone “The only thing I can tell you is that the Monsoon Pirates are searching for it. Find them and it will lead you to the treasure.” 

He got up and made his way to the door “Thank you.” 

“Be careful because there are powers out there you weren’t meant to know.” She warned him before he took his leave. 

He made his way to the ship knowing now was the time to find the pirates.


	11. Ch.11

Jewel and Zander were on their way to find the famed piracy compass and they needed some intel. 

“Do you know where we can get some information on the compass?” Jewel asked. 

Zander nodded “I know where we can go. There is an island named Cortez where many pirates, information gatherers and thieves along with many other types of people pass through.” 

Jewel knew that it might be risky going to an island like that but she always had her brother as back up if needed it. “Alright head to Cortez island.” 

The weather soon brought rain and thunder upon them. “We better hurry.” Jewel told him.

Zander nodded and he carefully guided the ship to the island. 

Meanwhile Amanda, Collin and Illvania were all standing on the path to the Temple of Delphi. 

“So what is so important?” Amanda asked. 

She shook her head “Not here I know a nearby place we can go.” 

Collin glanced at Amanda who nodded for they had to know whatever she was hiding. 

“Lead the way.” Collin told her and soon they followed her off the path.

They were led to a run down ruin which looked like it would had been a temple in ancient times. 

“Wow.” Amanda glanced around and saw the beauty of the ruin. 

“The Greeks were great builders.” Illvania told her as she handed them some water.

They thanked her and Collin asked “Are you sure we will be safe here?” 

“Yes.” 

Amanda and Collin both sat down and waited for her to tell them the news. 

At the same time Nathan had arrived with some of the revolutionaries on the island of Ithaca.

“Why are we here Nathan?” The commander Nix asked. 

“There is something here I need to see. An old Greek legend was inscribed in stone here and luckily it had been preserved through time.” Nathan revealed as they walked on to shore. 

Nix wondered what that legend could be and knew now that maybe this is what Wraith had asked of him in secret. 

“I thought we were spying on the marines.” 

Nathan smirked “Oh don’t worry we will and I have a plan on how to put a hole in their plan.” 

Nix knew that his commander had a plan “So what is the plan?” 

Nathan looked around at his small group at his disposal and knew that they might be out gunned but they had tactics on their side. At least that is what he hoped. 

“We wait until night fall than we will strike. I just received news that there is a small marine base here.” He opened the map of the area and began telling them his plan. 

Meanwhile in the New World Marco and Sabo both arrived. They saw the Straw Hat Alliance was under attack and Marco turned to Sabo “Help them I will try to find Luffy.” 

Sabo hoped they weren’t too late and nodded. He turned to Koala who was standing next to him “Let’s go.” 

They went head on into the battle as the marines continued their bombardment on the pirates. 

It didn’t take long for Marco to find Luffy “Mugiwara.” 

Luffy didn’t recognize him at first but than he saw the blond hair “Pineapple.” 

Marco sighed for he really hate that nickname “Where is Ace?” 

Luffy’s expression changed and he pointed to the med bay “He’s in there.” 

Marco landed and rushed in the room hoping that maybe he could help save Ace’s life. 

Luffy walked in just as Marco had reached Ace’s bed side wondering if this would work. He really want Ace back. 

Marco summoned his Phoenix Power and placed his hand over Ace which a light soon admitted in the room. 

Luffy watched in silence when all of the sudden there was a loud splash outside of the ship and everyone inside the room went flying into the walls. 

“Luffy!” Someone yelled his name. 

Something had happened and Luffy glanced at Marco who nodded and rushed from the room. 

A familiar voice laughed as he greeted Luffy “Mugiwara I’m here to bring the end of you.”


	12. Ch.12

Illvania knew that Amanda and Collin had to reach the Temple of Delphi for time was running out according to the story that she just heard from them. 

“I know the Oracle had helped you before but there is something you must do before you can meet with her again.” 

Amanda was curious now and leaned forward slightly “What is it that we must do?” 

“Go to the Temple of Apollo.” 

Amanda and Collin both looked at each other for that didn’t make sense but than she remembered the myth of Apollo who was connected to the Oracle. 

“Why the Temple of Apollo?” Amanda asked her. 

“There is something there you must see in order to regain access to the Oracle.” Illvania stood up. 

“Follow me.” She motioned for them to follow her which Collin and Amanda both did wondering what all of this was about and why the secrecy. 

At the same time Astral arrived on Orion Island and she was approached by an operative named Tom. 

“Where is Wraith?” He asked hoping to see that his commander. 

“He got some unfinished business to deal with but I have orders from him.” She handed him the scroll which he understood.

“Follow me. We have camp set up again and we have intelligence set up as well.” He told her and she followed him to the camp. 

When she arrived she saw a dial “May I borrow this?” 

He nodded and she quickly dialed Amanda but got no response. She hoped that she was alright. So she tried Amy next. 

But just like Amanda no answer and she figured something was going on. Maybe things weren’t in their control after all. 

She sighed and turned to the Revolutionaries “Alright what is the status on the Raijin Fleet?” 

Tom turned to her “No news yet but we suspect that they know the Monsoon Pirates are in possession of the Cursed Objects again.” 

“If that is the case than my friends are in real trouble. Get me news as soon as you get it. Also make sure that this time there is no way we can be found.” She ordered. 

Tom nodded slightly he didn’t like how Wraith suddenly went on his own but he had a good reason. Plus he knew who Astral was and if his commander wanted her in temporary charge than so be it. 

But unknown to them that the danger wasn’t over for they were being watched. 

Meanwhile Wraith held Rex hostage as he tried to get the intel from him “Do you know who I am? What I do?”

Rex knew who this guy was and what they did for they were assassins but it didn’t scare him into telling anything. 

Rex smirked “How about you keep an eye out for you think you are safe when you are now.” 

Wraith didn’t rise to the bait “Tell me what you know and who sent you?” 

Rex laughed and all of the sudden Wraith saw Rex’s body hit the ground and he barely dodged a bullet himself. 

He saw the figure take off and he went after them with his gun out “Stop!” He ordered. 

But the figure kept running and as he went by his tent he saw the map was missing. “Shit!” 

He took out his dial “Everyone who is left on this island after that figure. They have the Atlantin Map. Do not kill injure only.” He ordered. 

Soon a voice came over the dial “We are on it commander.” 

Wraith hung up and went the opposite direction hoping to cut the person off. 

At the same time Jewel and Zander had came across their own problems. It seemed the island they landed on to avoid the storm was not what they expected. 

“Well I was hoping for a village.” Zander can hear the disappointment in her voice. 

“Relax this island isn’t completely barren of life.” He pointed ahead and her expression changed. 

“So you knew than?” She wondered if he had really known about this island.

 

“Yes I know this island. This is a hideout for people who don’t want to be found.” He told her with a smile. 

Jewel followed his lead and soon they entered the run down building. Inside there was a warm fire going and food filled the air. 

“We still need supplies.” She told him. 

He nodded and they took a table after he ordered them some food and drink.

“So how was your reunion with Wraith?” He asked to break the silence. 

Jewel didn’t really want to talk about it “Well you know it had gone as I had expected and I really didn’t have a choice either at the time. We are slowly rebuilding our sibling relationship but I miss my twin every day.” 

Zander frowned “I’m still sorry to hear about his death. He had been a close friend.” 

Jewel knew that as well “So where have you been for the last few years I thought..?” 

He smirked “Been raiding mostly from the East India Trading Company and playing double agent for interested parties to make more money.” 

Jewel was curious “So like my brother’s group or like my organization had been?” 

He knew of the Shadow Walkers and Wraith’s group as well they were known within certain circles. 

“Both depending on what needed to be done. But there is a reason I had sought you out Jewel. I need your help because this deals with what your friends are looking for and might answer an old mystery that we all sought for years.” Zander could tell he got her interest now. 

Jewel was in shock to be honest “Hear they had a dream of discovering the answer to an old mystery that was part of her home island. But it was thought of as myth and nothing more. You are serious?”

He nodded “Also I have intel for your friends about the Raijin as well. I have people on the inside.” 

She knew she had to ask this one question “Would you ever betray me?” 

He met her gaze “No I will never betray you. But if you think I ever will than you can turn me in to the marines or kill me.” 

She sighed and held his gaze “Good to know. You know I’m loyal to my allies so you don’t have to worry about having a knife in your back.” 

He smirked “I know.” 

They finished their meal and the hour had grown late. She saw the storm wasn’t letting up so she asked the tavern owner if they had a place to stay. 

He led the two to some old rooms and they both turned in. Jewel immediately got out her dial and called Wraith.


	13. Ch.13

Amy and Kisuke both wondered why Merlin had suddenly appeared. Also Amy could just imagine how Amanda would react when she tells her that she met the druid from the famed King Arthur myth. 

“Your world is changing, the tides of power had shifted.” Merlin told them. 

“We know the power had turned on us but we aren’t giving up.” Kisuke told him which Amy nodded. 

“The power you seek is not to be disturbed.” 

Amy knew that they had been warned in the past already not to mention not long ago by William Kidd himself. “We must if we are to stop the Raijin.” 

“Please we need some answers or rather some information that could help us have an advantage.” Amy was practically begging here which she normally didn’t do but they were in trouble. 

Merlin thought it over and apparently he was known for giving wisdom and council he decided to help them out. But before he could he sensed something. 

“You are in danger.” 

All of the sudden Amy spotted someone walking toward them and she heard gunfire. 

“Raijin found us.” Kisuke told her as they pulled out their weapons and he also pointed to his pocket indicating the amulets. 

She nodded and as they came closer they fired upon the group. 

At the same time the Thunder Lord was awaiting for news from his spies who had been watching the Revolutionaries and the Monsoon Pirate Alliance. 

One of his commanders Kelvin spoke up “My lord should we set sail?” 

The Thunder Lord turned to him “We don’t know exactly where the Atlantin Treasure is hidden so we must wait for my spy to deliver the map.” 

Kelvin nodded “Yes my lord.” 

The Thunder Lord turned to him “What is it you wish to say?” 

Kelvin knew that it wasn’t any of his business but he couldn’t help but wonder “What if your niece Astral? Should we not be hunting her down since she is a traitor?” 

The Thunder Lord turned away “I already have someone taking care of it.” 

“Yes my lord.” Kelvin left the room. 

“Those pirates will meet their end soon enough for time is running out and soon my empire will rule the seas.” The Thunder Lord knew that the pirates were desperate and that will be their downfall. 

All of the sudden a commander of the Assassin group Romania entered the room “My lord we have news.” 

“It better be good news.” 

The commander knew that their lord was growing impatient “We have got the Atlantin map from the Revolutionary group.” 

The Thunder Lord was pleased by the news “Excellent go rid the world of the Revolutionary group once and for all.” 

“Yes my lord.” She left the room. 

At the same time Adrian had been on his quest to finding the Monsoon Pirates when he came across a supernatural being. 

“You seek the Monsoon Pirates?” She asked. 

Adrian being warily of the supernatural was on guard “What do you want? Who are you?” He asked instead. 

The being smiled “I am a guardian of sorts.” 

He looked over the being with interest “So what can you tell me?” 

“The pirates are on the move and divided. You will find two of them in the land of the Olympians.” 

She disappeared than and he couldn’t help but wonder who that being was but he didn’t have time to waste. “So Greece it is.” 

He changed direction and made his way to Greece. 

Back on Orion Island Astral was still trying to reach her allies and soon she saw a ship on the horizon. 

She prepared for an ambush but when it got closer she recognized the Jolly Roger which she felt the tension leave her. 

“Wraith you made it.” She gave him a smile. 

“I’m glad you are safe but we have a problem. We must move now.” He walked over to talk to a commander named Olive and than returned to her. 

‘What is it? What happened?” She was now worried that one of their allies were dead. 

“The Atlantin map had been stolen and I know where they are headed. Will you join me in getting it back?” He asked. 

She knew that the Raijin were one stop closer to their goal and will most likely ambush the Monsoon Pirates for the Cursed Objects. “I’m with you let’s go.” 

They gathered up supplies and returned to his ship and set sail again.


	14. Ch.14

Darkness descended on the island and Nathan’s group moved into position. The marines had a small group and the element of surprise was on Nathan’s side. 

“So when do we move?” An operative named Crawford asked. 

Nathan checked his intel one more time just to make sure there weren’t any surprises. “We move now split up and find what we came for.” 

Crawford nodded and motioned his group to follow him to the right while Nathan and his group went to the left. 

All of the sudden gun fire was heard and Nathan knew than that it was an ambush. He started killing the marines to buy his guys some time. 

“You won’t escape here alive.” A voice came from the right of him. 

“You are confident aren’t you?” Nathan smirked as he turned his weapon to his opponent. 

At the same time Astral and Wraith were on their mission when all of the sudden they came under fire. 

“Is it the Raijin?” Astral asked him. 

Wraith wasn’t sure but he he had to do something “Prepare to return fire.” He commanded. 

Astral turned the cannons around waiting for the ship to get into range. She had a real bad feeling about this. 

At the same time Amanda and Collin had reached the other gate of the Temple of Apollo.

“I hope this is not a waste of time.” Collin spoke up. 

Amanda nodded but she always trusted those who had intel from the gods it is the main reason they had survived so long. 

“Let’s go.” Amanda walked ahead and he drew his gun slowly following her in. 

The ruins had ancient Greek writing on the pillars and part of the wall that was still standing. 

“The statue should be around here somewhere.” Amanda pointed the other direction telling him to split up.

He nodded and they started searching for the statue. 

All of the sudden they heard a voice “Why are you in my temple?”

Amanda than saw a blinding light like that of the sun. “We came in peace we seek answers.” 

“I know the answers you seek come closer.” The voice commanded which she started walking closer to the light. 

It felt like she was being led by Apollo himself and soon she felt Collin’s hand on her shoulder. 

The light than went away and they were now face to face with the statue of Apollo.

“My prophecy will be heard through the Oracle but beware for great danger lies ahead for all of you.” 

Amanda glanced at Collin for they had been through a lot already and wondered what that meant. 

But before they could ask the statue went silent and Collin turned “Let’s head to the Oracle now.” 

They left the ruins and made their way to the top of the hill where the Temple of Delphi was located. 

At the same time Adrian was following them and he was real interested to hear the prophecy as well. 

He also had to still meet with Amanda but now was not the time. He gazed in amazement at the Temple of Delphi once he reached it. 

“Wow.” He didn’t know what else to say. 

He didn’t want to be discovered so he had to find another way inside and soon he found an opening and he snuck inside. 

“Now to learn the secrets I came for.” He just had to wait now.

Meanwhile in the New World Blackbeard had found Straw Hat again. He had failed in his mission to kill him last time but this time he will succeed. 

Luffy saw red when he saw Blackbeard again “I will beat you for what you had done to Ace.” 

Blackbeard laughed “You are no match for me Mugiwara.”

Luffy sprung the first attack he just hoped that Ace was now alive thanks to Marco. But it also meant that if that was the case his brother was in danger again.

“I will be pirate king.” Luffy wasn’t going to loose this time. 

While their fight began his nakama were still fighting off the admirals who had came to wipe them out.

“Finish them!” Akainu commanded.

As he gave his order a huge wave of fire overcame everyone.


	15. Ch.15

Amy and Kisuke were fighting the marines as they tried to reach the Cursed Objects. 

“This is ridiculous.” Amy yelled as she killed another marine.

Kisuke saw that this might be a diversion “We have to split up.” 

Amy didn’t like that idea but it may be the only way to get the objects out of here. “Fine just keep them busy.” 

Amy ran to the ship hoping to get the objects off the island and go find a better place to hide them.

“Wait I have news for you about the objects.” Merlin told her.

Amy stopped and gave him a curious look “Well what is it?” She was in a hurry.

“The Cursed Objects are more than what they seem. You must figure it out.” Merlin than disappeared and she sighed. 

“Wonderful I don’t have time for this.” Amy finally arrived at the ship but she was not alone. 

“You thought that you could escape me?” A figure now blocked her way. 

At the same time Wraith and Astral had just been hit by a marine ship and soon they were boarded. 

“Excellent I had been waiting to have some fun.” Astral fired upon them while Wraith tried to keep the ship from sinking. But he came under fire. 

“So the dogs have came out to play.” Wraith smirked.

　　　“Surrender now.” Bradley spoke up.   
　　　  
　　　“Oh good we have another Raijin commander.” Astral always had more fun killing the commanders than the lackeys.  
　　　  
　　　 “Astral you are a traitor turn yourself over now and we will spare your friend.” He made her a proposition.  
　　　  
　　　 She glanced at Wraith knowing that he could take care of himself.   
　　　  
　　　 “I don’t think so but I will send all of you to Davy Jones Locker.” She aimed and shot Bradley.   
　　　  
　　　 “No one is going to take me I’m free for as long as I live.” Astral rushed them with Wraith right behind her.  
　　　  
　　　 Soon all of them were dead and Wraith turned to her “We must contact the others.”   
　　　  
　　　 Astral sighed “We must make land before we sink.”   
　　　  
　　　 Wraith glanced over the damage “I can make it.”   
　　　  
　　　 They started making their way to the nearest island and they hoped this time luck was on their side.  
　　　  
　　　 They reached the island and all of the sudden Jewel’s message came through.   
　　　  
　　　 “Jewel where are you?” He asked.   
　　　  
　　　 “Zander and I came across each other he’s alive. We must meet up brother but don’t worry we are safe on a small island called Current.” She hoped that her brother was safe at the moment to see him.  
　　　  
　　　 Wraith was in shock but he quickly composed himself “I’m safe we are on Black Skull Island.”   
　　　  
　　　 “We will leave now and meet you there. We also must contact the rest of our allies.” She hung up as daybreak was happening.   
　　　  
　　　 She decided to get some sleep before waking Zander and they started their trip but she couldn’t help but wonder if her friends were alright.  
　　　  
　　　 Meanwhile Nathan had regrouped after the ambush and had to come up with a new plan.   
　　　  
　　　 He called Wraith and as soon as he picked up he told him everything.  
　　　  
　　　 “So what next?” Nathan asked.  
　　　  
　　　 “I will loan you some of more experienced operatives and you should be able to take that intel we need.” Wraith told him.  
　　　  
　　　 Nathan hoped that this time Wraith’s plan would work.   
　　　  
　　　 Than another voice came over the dial “Sorry to interrupt this conversation this is Astral talking I think I have a better plan.”   
　　　  
　　　 Nathan was surprised to hear from her “I’m listening.”   
　　　  
　　　 “The Oathbreakers are in need of a leader, Arwyn had been killed.”   
　　　  
　　　 Nathan felt sad as he heard that news “I’m sorry so who is in charge of the Oathbreakers now?”   
　　　  
　　　 “I’m temporary in charge.” Astral hoped that he would take the role.  
　　　  
　　　 “I’ll be the leader now you have enough to worry about Astral. Tell them to meet me on the small island of Reed.”   
　　　  
　　　 “I will let them know and have you heard from the others?” She asked.  
　　　  
　　　 Nathan realized that he hadn’t “I’m sure they are fine.”   
　　　  
　　　 He hung up the dial after Wraith gave him one more order and now he made his way to Reed Island.  
　　　  
　　　 In the New World the battle between the marines and the admirals had come with casualties. Most of the Straw Hat Alliance had been taken of and with the arrival of Blackbeard they were in more danger.  
　　　  
　　　 “Give up Straw Hat.”   
　　　  
　　　 “Never I will be pirate king.”   
　　　  
　　　 The battle between Blackbeard and Luffy was still ongoing until Luffy finally had to time out.  
　　　  
　　　“Looks like your luck has changed.” Blackbeard went to do the finishing blow but he was suddenly blocked.  
　　　  
　　　 “Your fight is with me Teach.” The mysterious voice shocked Luffy.   
　　　  
　　　 “It’s you....” Luffy couldn’t believe his eyes.  
　　　  
　　　 The figure smiled at him “Yes it’s me Luffy.”


	16. Ch.16

It was late afternoon when Amanda and Collin stood inside the Temple of Delphi. She only hoped that the Oracle hasn’t abandoned them. 

“Great Oracle of Apollo we seek answers.” Amanda summoned her. 

Soon a bright light overcame the ruins and they had to protect their eyes. A voice came through “What do you ask of me?”

Collin nodded at her to continue and she took a deep breath trying to rid herself of some of the anxiety.

“You had helped us once in retrieving the Shield of Achilles but we need your help again.” Amanda told the statue.

A wraith form of the Oracle appeared before them “A prophecy I bring to you. On the Summer Solstice they way to the treasure will be found. But beware for an ancient weapon will bring destruction.” 

Collin wondered if it had to do something with the lost city of Atlantis. “Is the weapon from the legend of Atlantis?” 

“The weapon is ancient and those who crave power will unleash it but you must find the location to the hidden treasure for the fate of the world is in your hands.” She told them before disappearing.

Collin and Amanda both knew they had to tell their allies this information. “Let’s get back to the ship now.” Amanda ordered.

They left the Temple and as soon as they stepped outside a voice called out to them “So I finally met up with you.” 

Amanda and Collin turned ready to fight if necessary. 

“Who are you?” Collin asked.

At the same time Zander and Jewel had left the island and were on their way to meet up with Wraith. 

“So your brother now knows about me?” He asked. 

She nodded as she kept an eye out on the weather “Yes and he was in shock for a few minutes but he’s glad that you are alive.” 

Zander had a feeling that Wraith had some news to tell them “So how is the weather?” He asked changing the topic. 

“The conditions are fair and we should reach the island where my brother is in a day.” She told him hoping that their luck will hold out.

“He will be fine. He’s tough.” Zander told her for he could see the worried expression on her face.

She smiled as she met his gaze “Thank you.” 

He knew that she must had been thinking about her twin as well as Wraith. He only hoped that either one don’t meet her twin’s fate. 

Zander nodded “So are you ok with picking up our relationship where we left off all those years ago?” 

She sighed “I never stopped thinking about you Zander. You were on that mission and I felt responsible after I didn’t hear from you. I thought you dead and I had regrets.” 

He walked closer to her and pulled her into a hug “I had regrets too but I just want to make sure this is what you want.” 

“I’m sure Zander that I want you and I want to continue with our relationship.” She returned his hug silently thanking him. 

Soon they pulled apart and she felt a burden lift off her shoulders as she continued her watch. 

All of the sudden voices were heard “You came far for what you seek.” 

Jewel motioned Zander “We mean no harm we need safe passage through the channel.” 

Meanwhile Wraith and Astral were exploring Black Skull Island but she had a real bad feeling. 

“I don’t like this island.” Astral spoke up. 

Wraith wasn’t superstitious at all “It’s fine there are no marines.” 

She just shook her head as she took the lead for she a feeling that it wasn’t marines they had to worry about.

　　　Wraith glanced at her worried “Astral?”  
　　　  
　　　She stopped and turned toward him “I think this island might be haunted.”   
　　　  
　　　He didn’t believe in ghosts “Astral are you feeling alright?”   
　　　  
　　　  
　　　He just figured that she was stressed from her being hunted by her uncle the Raijin leader, the Thunder Lord.  
　　　  
　　　 She rolled her eyes “I’m serious Wraith this island is not normal I think it’s haunted.”   
　　　  
　　　 Wraith sighed “Astral..”   
　　　  
　　　 Before the conversation could continue a strong wind picked up around them and they heard voices.   
　　　  
　　　 Astral motioned to Wraith and he knew now that he had been wrong in judging her. “Told you.”   
　　　  
　　　 Wraith didn’t even respond as wraiths slowly appearing before them blocking their way. “Well looks like we have company.”  
　　　  
　　　 Astral ignored him “We mean no harm we just need safe passage and use this island.”   
　　　  
　　　 The leader looked both of them over “You aren’t pirates.”   
　　　  
　　　 Wraith serious “No but we have pirate allies and we really don’t have time to discuss this.”   
　　　  
　　　 Astral knew that Jewel and Zander were on their way to the island for they had missions to plan.  
　　　  
　　　 “You may use the island and those allies you claim but linger any longer and you will be cursed to remain.” The leader told them and just as quick they appeared they disappeared from view.  
　　　  
　　　 Astral smirked “So are you a believer now?”  
　　　   
　　　 Wraith knew that she wasn’t going to let this go now “No I’m not a believer now.”   
　　　  
　　　 Astral laughed at his expression “You are in denial you so are a believer.”   
　　　  
　　　 “Can we just please set up so when my sister arrives we can get the planning started and accomplish them?” He walked away and she kept laughing.   
　　　  
　　　 “Wait until Jewel hears about this and yes I agree we have work to do.” She followed him to where he had planned to put his temporary base camp.  
　　　  
　　　   
“She will not learn about this Astral. I doubt she will believe you.” He started his work and she just shook her head with a smile on her face.  
　　　  
“I bet money on that Wraith.” She dared him.  
　　　  
“You are on than because I’m right.” He dropped the topic than. 

At the same time Nathan had arrived on Reed Island where the remaining OathBreakers were supposed to meet him.

He found a landing spot in a cove and soon he stepped on to the island. 

“I hope they accept me.” He felt nervous for he had led small groups of people but Astral and Wraith were counting on him.

He started making his way inland when all of the sudden a supernatural being appeared before him. 

Nathan was caught off guard at first but than he drew his gun “What are you?” 

“I’m someone who can help you if you so wish.” The voice told him.

He had an uneasy feeling but he had to meet the others “Take me to my group.” 

The being nodded “I’m an air elemental and I had seen them. This way follow me.” 

The being started moving away from him and Nathan followed but couldn’t help but feel like something was going on and he had to find out what it was. 

“Wait.” The being called out. 

Nathan stopped right in time for up ahead he saw something unexpected. “What is this place?” 

“It’s sacred area we must not cross it.” 

Nathan had this pull like he had to go in. “Something is calling me.”


	17. Ch.17

Amy stared down her opponent “So the Raijin brought out the trash?”

“You all are wanted by the Thunder Lord himself and I will be glad to do the honors.” 

Amy laughed “What is your name?”

The figure smirked “My name is Declan and I’m part of the Assassin Group of the Thunder Lord himself.” 

“Good than I will have fun killing you.” Amy drew her gun and fired. 

But he dodged the bullet but shear luck and he came at her with his sword which she drew her sword and quickly defended herself.

“You won’t kill me or turn me in. I will defeat you here and now.” She pushed him back. 

“We shall see.” Declan wasn’t one to give up easily. 

　　　At the same time Kisuke was fighting off an shinobi assassin who was supposedly one of the best.   
　　　  
　　　 “Your ninja skills are rusty Kisuke.”   
　　　  
　　　 Kisuke haven’t used them in some time but that didn’t mean that he forgot how to use those skills.   
　　　  
　　　 “I heard of you Masamune for you had been well known even at the academy.” Kisuke told him.  
　　　  
　　　 “I’m honored you know my name but that won’t stop me for finishing you off.” Masamune attacked.   
　　　  
　　　 Kisuke had to come up with a plan quick so he could help Amy out.  
　　　  
　　　 “We will see who is the better ninja.” Kisuke defended himself than threw some kunai at him.   
　　　  
　　　At the same time Wraith and Astral had finished setting up their base camp for the Revolutionaries. The atmosphere of the island had became calm after the spirits left them alone.  
　　　  
　　　 “Any sign of my sister yet?” Wraith asked her as she had been keeping watch from the cove.   
　　　  
　　　 “Not yet I just hope they haven’t ran into any trouble.” Astral couldn’t help but worry for the others.   
　　　  
　　　All of the sudden she saw a familiar Jolly Roger on the horizon “It’s them.”   
　　　  
　　　Wraith felt this tension lift off of him and soon Jewel and Zander both came up to him.   
　　　  
　　　 Wraith was in shock to see Zander standing there sure she had told him that he was alive but he felt like he was dreaming.   
　　　  
　　　 “Brother are you alright?” Jewel asked.   
　　　  
　　　 He snapped out of it “I’m fine just a lot going on.”   
　　　  
　　　 He turned to Zander “Man it’s good to see you.”   
　　　  
　　　 Zander smiled “You haven’t changed at all I see. Now we have to get down to business.”   
　　　  
　　　 Wraith turned serious “Yes I have bad news as you might know already, the Atlantin Map had been stolen from me.”   
　　　  
　　　 Astral in a whisper “Arwyn paid her life to try to protect us and the map.”   
　　　  
　　　 “Astral will be avenged I promise and do you have a plan brother?” She took a seat inside the tent they were using as a war room.   
　　　  
　　　 Wraith nodded “I do and I believe we will stop the Raijin this time.”   
　　　  
　　　 Jewel sighed “We have another problem according to William Kidd himself we have to find the compass of piracy.”   
　　　  
　　　 Wraith forgot about that “You and Zander will continue your mission with finding that compass while Astral and I will go invade the marines and get that map back.”   
　　　  
　　　 Zander spoke up “You will be outnumbered Wraith. But I have people on the inside who you can contact to help you. We call ourselves Black Wolf. Look for my first commander Coraline.”   
　　　  
　　　 Wraith thanked him and they split up than with Jewel and Zander leaving Black Skull Island.   
　　　  
　　　 “Are you sure about this?” She couldn’t help be worried.  
　　　  
　　　 “Yes I’m sure and I trust him so everything should be fine.” He told her as they started preparing to leave.   
　　　  
　　　 Their target was the island of Southern Reef where there was a marine outpost. They hope to get some clue on where the Raijin spy would of gone.   
　　　  
　　　When they go to their ship Wraith turned to Astral “Thank you for not telling my sister about what happened.”   
　　　  
　　　 Astral smirked “You are welcome but I get to steer the ship for my silence.”   
　　　  
　　　 Wraith rolled his eyes “Fine.”   
　　　  
　　　 Soon they were on their way to the destination.   
　　　  
　　　 The Raijin at the same time were still waiting on their spies who had been sent to watch the Revolutionaries and the pirates.   
　　　  
　　　 “Any news from the field?” The Thunder Lord asked one of his 2nd in command of the Spy Network.   
　　　  
　　　 “No word yet mi lord but we are still working on it and we know that the Assassin Group had sent out a shinobi to intercept two of the pirates.” Francine reported.   
　　　  
　　　 The Thunder Lord was growing impatient “The Summer Solstice is almost upon us we need those objects and where is the operative that stole the map from the leader of the Revolutionaries?”  
　　　  
　　　 Francine checked everything over “We do not know it is possible the pirates could had eliminated the spy who has the map. As for the shinobi it has been rumored that he intercepted the two pirates who have the objects.”   
　　　  
　　　 “I want more than rumors I need confirmation. Get on it now and bring Astral to me immediately she must pay for her crimes of betrayal.” He ordered.   
　　　  
　　　 “Ye s mi lord.” She left the room and he hit his desk in a rage.   
　　　  
　　　 “I have useless operatives must I do everything myself?” He needed his plan to fall into place for his absolute rule of the world to take place.   
　　　  
　　　In the New World the challenger who stepped up against Teach was none other than Marco.   
　　　  
　　　 Teach laughed “So the former 1st commander thinks he can take me?”   
　　　  
　　　 Marco’s anger grew “I will avenge Whitebeard Teach, you had broken the rule of the Whitebeard Pirates.”   
　　　  
　　　 Teach smirked “If you think you can win than let’s see who has the strongest devil fruit.”  
　　　  
　　　 Marco attacked and Luffy soon heard his name as the battle began between Blackbeard and Marco.   
　　　  
　　　 “Luffy.” A mysterious voice called out.   
　　　  
　　　 Luffy ran toward the voice hoping it was the one person he had been waiting for to wake up.   
　　　


	18. Ch.18

Nathan didn’t expect to find any form of ruin on the island and he hoped his new team was alright. 

The ruin looked like a temple and it had some kind of magic over it since it was calling to him. 

“I guess I have no choice now.” He made sure he was armed before entering the ruin. 

The ruins he had seen in the past had been remains of cultures long gone but from the entrance itself there was no indication of any culture that had built this place. 

He only hoped it wasn’t a trap because he really had to get back to his allies after he found his team. 

He entered the main chamber and sitting on a pedestal protected was a map. Curious he walked closer but at the same time make sure there weren’t any traps. 

When he gazed upon it he couldn’t believe it “No way how did this end up here?” 

A voice from behind him “According to legend the person that left that map here hid it to keep a secret safe.” 

Nathan turned and felt some relief rush over him “I’m glad that you are safe.” 

Back with Jewel and Zander they were still clueless on where the compass of piracy was. “So do you have any contacts that could help us?” She asked. 

Zander glanced up from the compass that was guiding them away from the island safely “I do have some contacts that could possibly help us track down what we are searching for.” 

Jewel only hoped that they won’t be turned in to the Raijin for she had survived too much and for too long to be captured now. 

“So where are they?” 

He smiled “I know an outpost called Herca where we might get intel.” 

She nodded and she set the coordinates as navigator and he set sail toward their destination hoping that their plan will work.

At the same time the spy who infiltrated Wraith’s group was close to her goal. “The Thunder Lord will be pleased.” She felt a sense of accomplishment. 

“You are late Hera.” The voice came from ahead of her. 

She sighed “So he had sent you Ares I should had known that of all of the operatives The Thunder Lord chose you.” 

Ares smirked “You have the Revolutionaries on your trail and they will stop at nothing to get that map back.” 

She knew that she was being followed “So why don’t you go stop them?” 

He was a great fighter for being a spy after all but that was not his problem. “Give me the map Hera and you finish them off.” 

She laughed “No way I’m finishing my mission after I resupply and how did you know where to find me?” 

He gave her a look that read really you expect me to answer that. She shrugged “Well if you are sticking around you might as well be useful.” 

Ares didn’t reply to that “We are on Coal Island and I know there is a Raijin base here so I will gather some intel while you shop. Than meet me at the pub after.” 

He walked off and she rolled her eyes “He’s a jerk why do I have to be stuck with him?” She made her way to the market. 

She also knew that if she lingered too long the Thunder Lord won’t be happy for the map was a key part of his plan. 

“Where do you think you are going Raijin scum?” A voice called out from the dark. 

She was hoping for some action for it had been dull recently “Oh so an OathBreaker think they can stop me?” 

“I’m not an OathBreaker, you stole from us and I came to retrieve it.” The figure walked forward. 

Meanwhile in Greece Amanda and Collin had just finished leaving the Temple of Delphi when an unknown person had approached them. 

Amanda and Collin both went on guard. 

“Who are you? What do you want with us?” Collin asked.

The guy smiled “It has been a long time and I had came too far for you to not hear me out.” 

Amanda glanced at Collin than back at the guy “Ok so answer our questions or else.” 

He met her gaze “Amanda it’s been a long time.”

Collin didn’t like this guy for he was giving him a bad vibe “Last warning tell us want you want and if you were sent by the Thunder Lord than you will die.” 

Amanda didn’t have any memory of her past except being raised by Sparrow and meeting Amy. 

She pointed her gun at him “Talk for we are in a hurry.” 

But before Adrian could continue there was a loud explosion that shook the ground and knocking them down.


	19. ch.19

On the small island where the 2nd in command of the Revolutionaries had finally crossed paths with the thief who had stolen the Atlantin Map. 

“I’m 2nd in command of the Revolutionaries and I want that map back.” Peter told her. 

Hera laughed “You think that you could reclaim the map and you thought I was alone on this island? You had just marked yourself for death.” 

Peter wasn’t going to stand down he knew her co worker was on the island and most likely getting drunk right now. 

“Both of you had underestimated us and that will be your down fall. Now last warning give up the map.” 

Hera smirked for she was a good fighter and she had already signaled Ares. “If you want it than you will have to kill me for it.” 

Peter laughed “Who said I came here alone. I’m not an idiot.” 

He signaled the others and soon a voice from the right of him “So Hera you can’t do anything without me? Why than were you put in charge of the mission?”

“Shut up and kill them already.” Hera yelled. 

Peter nodded at his allies for this will be a fight they had been waiting for and he knew Wraith was counting on him.

Back with Jewel and Zander they arrived to their destination on a small island called Black Skull. 

“Are you sure Zander?” She asked again even though she still had a bad feeling. 

“Yes I have a contact who knows the legend of the Compass of Piracy and can help us.” He told her and gave her a reassuring smile. 

She sighed and took point as they got off the ship and made their way to the little town. 

Back at Reed Island Nathan turned to his operative “Alice are you all alright?” 

She nodded “This island is creepy though but more important what is that?” She pointed at the object. 

“I believe it’s a map that the Monsoon Pirates would be interested in.” 

Alice was confused by that statement but just decided to accept it “So how do you suggest we get it out?” 

As soon as she said that a voice came from the front of them near the map “Take the map for it will help you in the search of my treasure.” 

“My treasure?” Nathan thought that was a little weird but than he understood on who could be talking to them. 

“William Kidd is that you?” Nathan asked. 

The ghostly figure hovered in front of them “I hid this map so no one will ever find what I hid.” 

“Than why did he find it?” She asked while pointing at Nathan. 

The ghost’s gaze made Nathan feel a little uncomfortable “I had allowed it’s discovery because the balance of the world is at stake.” 

Meanwhile Wraith and Astral had just got a message from one of Peter’s members of his group who had been sent by Wraith to track down the map. 

“We found the spy and we need some back up.” Rosa told him. 

Wraith smirked and turned to Astral “We are on our way where are you?”

“We are on Mag Island which is a small island. Also the spy has allies as well so with your help we should be able to take care of them.” 

“Well done I will be there as soon as possible.” He told her and hung up. 

　　　Astral was glad they finally got a lead “Let’s go.”   
　　　  
　　　At the same time a Raijin spy had intercepted the message and turned to his group “Move out we will take care of the Revolutionary leader and retrieve the traitor. on Mag Island”   
　　　  
　　　 “Yes sir.” The operative left the room while the spy called the Thunder Lord.   
　　　  
　　　 The Thunder Lord picked up the dial “You better have good news.”   
　　　  
　　　 “We do mi lord we picked up a message from the leader of the Revolutionaries. They are heading to Mag Island .”   
　　　  
　　　 “Is my niece with the group?” He asked.   
　　　  
　　　 “Yes she is and we will bring her to you.” The spy named Brent told him.   
　　　  
　　　 “Excellent and you will be rewarded.”   
　　　  
　　　 Brent smirked “It will be my honor mi lord you will have her and the map before your journey.”   
　　　  
　　　 “Don’t fail me” The Thunder Lord hung up than.   
　　　  
　　　 Brent than went to his team and they set out to finish their mission.   
　　　  
　　　 In the New World Marco and Blackbeard were still fighting which Marco was growing weary due to his constant use of his Phoenix ability.   
　　　  
　　　 “You are growing weak.” Teach laughed.   
　　　  
　　　 Marco wasn’t going to give up though. “You will pay for what you had done I will make sure of that.”   
　　　  
　　　 While the battle continued Luffy had rushed to see who had called out to him “Sabo.”   
　　　  
　　　 Sabo smiled “Always saving you Luffy where is Ace?”   
　　　  
　　　 Luffy’s expression changed for he was about to tell Sabo what had happened when all of the sudden a familiar voice came from the right of them.   
　　　  
　　　 “I’m right here. Marco saved me.” Ace told them.   
　　　  
　　　 The brothers were happy to see Ace up and moving especially Luffy.   
　　　  
　　　 But Ace noticed that Marco was fighting Blackbeard and rushed immediately to his aid.   
　　　  
　　　 He sent his fire ability at Teach who was startled by his arrival.   
　　　  
　　　 Marco felt a sense of happiness overcome him for it seemed like his regenerative ability worked.   
　　　  
　　　 “Ace!”   
　　　  
　　　 Ace smirked “Prepare yourself Teach for I will avenge Whitebeard.”   
　　　  
　　　 Teach laughed “I will enjoy killing you again.”   
　　　  
　　　 But a voice from nearby spoke up “Roger’s brat is mine.”   
　　　  
　　　 It seemed like Ace and Marco will have two opponents to fight.   
　　　  
　　　 “I will not allow you to harm Ace.” Luffy attacked the one who just threatened his brother.   
　　　  
　　　 “You will die as well Mugiwara.”   
　　　  
　　　 Luffy was determined “I’m going to be king of the pirates.”   
　　　  
　　　 He readied his gear attack for no one will take Ace from him again.   
　　　  
　　　 Sabo as well prepared himself for he will help Luffy this time.


	20. Ch.20

Amy and Kisuke were still locked in battle with the Raijin. 

“I’m getting real sick of these guys.” Amy yelled as she saw Kisuke still fighting the shinobi Masamune. 

Kisuke knew that if they didn’t win this fight the Cursed Objects would be taken from them. 

“We need an advantage.” 

Amy quickly pulled out an amulet but she remembered that the magic had already started fading since she had seen it first hand. 

Than a voice suddenly entered her mind “The Cursed Objects are more than what they seem. Use them.” 

Amy thought she was going crazy. 

“It’s me Merlin I’m talking to you one last time use the Cursed Objects for they will guide your way.” He told her. 

After that she didn’t hear him anymore. “I hope Merlin knows what he is doing because this is weird.” 

Amy killed the Raijin operative and made her way to the ship where the Cursed Objects were being stored at the moment. 

She saw the objects were glowing which she thought was weird. Than she felt a pull to the nearest item. 

“Excalibur?” Amy didn’t understand what was happening but she grabbed it. 

The power of the legendary sword overcame her and she made her way to Kisuke. 

Masamune didn’t see her and she immediately struck him down killing him. Kisuke was in shock. 

“Amy what happened?” He didn’t expect that to happen. 

Amy instantly dropped the Cured Objects “Apparently the Cursed Objects can be used as weapons. That was what Merlin meant.” 

Before Kisuke could say anything more their dial went off and it was Amy’s brother Nathan. 

“Meet me on Reed Island this is important Amy.” He told her.   
Amy curious on what was going on “We will be right there.” 

They soon set sail for Reed Island. 

Meanwhile Nathan was overlooking the map and he noticed that it was only part of a map. 

“So this is part of William Kidd’s map interesting.” 

“I think that the Monsoon Pirates have the other part.” Eve had told him as she made her presence known. 

“Well we better head to the cove we have to meet up with my sister. Also contact Amanda.” 

They ran for the cove and three hours later Nathan spotted Amy and Kisuke’s ship. 

Amy curious after she got on board “What is that?” 

Nathan sighed “I will explain everything after we reunite with the others.” He picked up the dial and called Amanda than Wraith. 

Amanda who was still facing down a potential enemy was relieved to hear her friends were alright. 

“We will meet up on Scarr Isle.” She told them. 

Wraith who had intercepted the call “I will join you as as soon as possible I have unfinished business.” 

Nathan hung up and he turned to Kisuke “Would you mind if I talk to my sister alone?” 

Kisuke nodded and he left to go check the supplies with help of some of the remaining OathBreakers. 

Amy wondered what this was about. “So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?” 

Nathan knew this might be a touchy subject “It’s about our parents.” 

Amy sighed “Don’t have time for that we have to find Amanda.” 

Nathan knew that maybe she was in denial but it would have to be addressed eventually. 

“Call her on the dial.” He told her. 

Amanda soon heard the dial go off and handed it to Collin. “Answer it while I get answers from him.” She pointed to Adrian. 

Collin nodded for he knew she could handle herself and he walked off with the dial. 

“Hello.” He hoped it was one of their friends. 

“Hey it’s Amy where are you two?” She asked hoping they were safe. 

“We are still in Greece we just came out of the temple and we have news that will help us.” 

Amy smiled a little “Good just get to Scarr Isle in one piece.” 

“Will do.” He hung up the dial and started making his way back to Amanda. 

Amanda at the same time “I don’t remember my past how do you know me?” 

Adrian sighed hoping that she would believe him now that he knew that she had amnesia. “I’m your cousin. Your mother and my father were siblings.” 

Amanda was in shock my the news “Wow...”

“Can you prove it?” Collin spoke up announcing his return. 

Adrian pointed at her hand “That ring was your mother’s because I have one just like it.” He pulled it out from a pocket.

　　　He showed her and Amanda was now a believer. “Was it your father’s?”   
　　　  
　　　“No my mother’s she had been like a sister to your mother. They got these made than handed them down to us eventually.”   
　　　  
　　　 “Well welcome aboard and we need as many allies as we can get.” Amanda than turned to Collin “Let’s head to Scarr Isle.”   
　　　  
　　　 At the same time Wraith and Astral just met up with Peter and the others on the island they traced the Atlantin Map too.   
　　　  
　　　 She had an uneasy feeling when all of the sudden a gun was set off and she turned to see Wraith holding his arm “Are you alright?”   
　　　  
　　　 Wraith felt the pain run through him and Peter soon came to his defense.   
　　　  
　　　 “We have to find cover.” Peter told them.   
　　　  
　　　 But as soon as he said that he was on the ground.   
　　　  
　　　 Astral knew he was dead than and she pushed Wraith ahead “Go get the map I will hold them off.”   
　　　  
　　　 Wraith knew that his other operatives are most likely dead “Just don’t get captured or killed.”   
　　　  
　　　 He ran after the girl Hera whom he spotted and soon Astral was face to face with Ares.   
　　　  
　　　 “Looks like luck is on my side today.” He laughed.   
　　　  
　　　 She drew her gun “I don’t think it is. You will pay for what you had done.”   
　　　  
　　　 She prepared to fire when all of the sudden she felt dizzy and weak. She hit the ground which Ares walked up to her with a smirk on his face.   
　　　  
　　　 “Knock out gas don’t worry you won’t die from it.” He watched her black out and he motioned two of his operatives to grab her.   
　　　  
　　　 “We make for the Raijin HQ her uncle would love to see her.” Ares told them as they made their way back to the ship.   
　　　  
　　　 Wraith saw what was happening but he soon he too was knocked unconscious and he heard laughter before blacking out completely.   
　　　  
　　　 “You will make a great reward for me Revolutionary.” Hera motioned the rest to carry him to the same ship.   
　　　  
　　　 Wraith and Astral were in trouble and their allies will come looking for them even if they would have to raise the Raijin HQ to the ground.   
　　　  
To Be Continued in : Kaizoku 5 : The Treasure of the Past coming 2019.


End file.
